yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Talis'Val
Talis'Val is a city created for the Lightfall campaign of the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. It is visited in the series from Sessions 11-19, 25-27, 29-30 and 39-40. Description Talis'Val is the capital city of the Dawn Republic, located south-west of Burkley and Redcrop, south-east of Newlight, east of Feyden and north-east of Fallcliff. In terms of travelling time, it is a four days walk or 1.5 days by horses to Feyden in the west, 1.5 days by horse to Burkley or Redcrop in the north-east. Talis'Val is divided into seven districts, each having its own functions. The city is governed by the Council of Guilds under the advice of Korak, the Champion of the Dawn Republic. The Marshal Society, City Watch and Guilded Arms are in charge of the security of the city, while the Council of Wizards assists the city officials in looking out for unusual magic usage and events. History Although not much is known about the history of Talis'Val, it has been mentioned that the current city is built upon the foundation of the old city. During the Lightfall event, the Pelor's Light comet exploded into different-sized chunks, with the largest piece crushing Firstlight, the capital of the old republic.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 02:40:06 Numerous smaller chunks landed across the country, and it is highly possible that some of it landed within or near the old Talis'Val. This is evident by the sheer number of deaths caused by the Lightfall, resulting in space constrains to bury the dead in Whisper's Walk, forcing citizens to build multi-tiered mausoleums and graves.Undead Whispers - HighRollers D&D: Episode 18 (25th June 2016) at 00:10:09 In the early years after Korak was exiled from Bresseras, he went around the country in an attempt to revitalise the former glory of the old republic. This was highly praised by the people across the country, who then appointed Korak as the unofficial leader of the Republic. Korak designated Talis'Val as the new capital, as well as the main trading city of the Dawn Republic.MURDERER! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 15 (15th May 2016) at 02:38:05 Korak stepped down from office to allow the newly established Council of Guilds to run the city. This however, came with much protest from the citizens across the Dawn Republic as they did not trust the appointed guild masters and mistresses. The citizens filed a petition and Korak was later reinstated as the de facto leader of the Dawn Republic.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 (21st May 2016) at 02:33:20 Demographics & Culture Like the majority of the Dawn Republic and being the centre of trade, Talis'Val is a culturally diverse settlement, mainly consisting of humans, halflings, elves and gnomes. Slavery is frowned upon by its citizens. Except for the Guild of Varied Merchants, the Council of Guilds organise feasts for each of the guilds once throughout the year. City officials and visiting dignitaries live in the Guild Quarter. Most of the citizens live in three districts: wealthy residents and some city officials live at Dawn Square, middle income residents and the art community and scholars live at Artisan's Rest, and low income residents live at The Stacks. Traders and travellers commonly stay at Journeyman's Run due to its affordable accommodation.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:22:25 Religious officials tend to live at Old Temple Way.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:25:30 Apart from the Mornravens and visiting religious officials, Whisper's Walk is devoid of any citizens as it is walled off from the rest of the city for the safety of the people.Undead Whispers - HighRollers D&D: Episode 18 (25th June 2016) at 00:18:30 Geography & Climate Talis'Val is a city located on a floodplain along the banks by the river mouth of a lake. The capital has two points of entry, North Gate and South Gate, in which four major thoroughfares converge into the city from the northwest, over the river from the northeast, the west and the southwest. It is suggested that Talis'Val has a hot and humid climate, with stable temperatures throughout the day. The city design of Talis'Val is divided into seven districts, each with its own functions. * Guild Quarter: a government district * Artisan's Rest: an arts and education district, also a popular food and beverages huntRollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:25:47Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:27:07 * Dawn Square: a fine-crafts and alchemy districtRollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:25:36 * Journeyman's Run: a business and trade district * Old Temple Way: a religious district, mainly housing newer religious structure * The Stacks: an industrial district, housing mainly blacksmiths and tanneriesRollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:24:25 * Whisper's Walk: a dilapidated district of the former city, also houses older religious structures and graveyardsRollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:25:26 Throughout Talis'Val lies a vast network of underground catacombs, abandoned since the Lightfall. As these have been unused for several decades, underground activities flourish under the city. A huge section of the catacombs, connected to the Black Valley Brewery, underneath Artisan's Rest were used by the terrorist organisation Broken Sky as their base of operations of the Talis'Val Cell. It was only recently that the City Watch and Guilded Arms, with the help of the adventurers, infiltrated the Cell and flushed out the entire base. Relations & Military :''See also: Government of the Dawn Republic'' Being the capital of the Dawn Republic, Talis'Val maintains a cooperative relationship with the other settlements of the country. Settlements closer to Talis'Val are more strongly influenced by the capital, whereas settlements farther out have lesser influences. Talis'Val also maintains a diplomatic relationship with the elven spires. The Government of the Dawn Republic is based in Guild Quarter, Talis'Val. The Government comprises of the Champion and his advisors, Council of Guilds, Council of Wizards, the Head of Security and the Marshal Society. As the Marshal Society takes care of law enforcement across the Dawn Republic, the city deploys two groups of security forces, both leaded by the Head of Security, to maintain law and order within the city. The Guilded Arms is in-charge of the security for Guild Quarter. The City Watch is in charge of the security for the other districts of Talis'Val, with each district having its own division of City Watch guards. As both City Watch and Guilded Arms are superior, in terms of numbers and strength, over the Marshal Society, the two security forces can be mobilised to other parts of the country to back up the marshals in times of trouble. Economy Traders from within and neighbouring countries congregate at Talis'Val to conduct trade and business. Traders must register with the Council of Guilds before conducting trade within the city.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 at 02:21:44 The Council of Guilds also manage the wealth and resources of Talis'Val and across the Dawn Republic. Currency Coins are used as currency across Arrak, including Talis'Val. The value of the coins are determined by the type of metal it is made of: copper, silver, gold and platinum. Each platinum piece is worth 10 gold pieces. Gold piece is the most common coin in circulation, worth 10 silver pieces each. Each silver piece is worth 10 copper pieces. Transport and Infrastructure Paved roads are common in major towns and along major trade routes. Apart from walking, horses and carts are used by the people to travel between places. Caravan services are available in major towns to provide mass transportation for people travelling between towns. In Talis'Val, carriage services are available for private transportation within the city for 10 gold.I CAN'T PERFORM! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 12 at 02:14:42 Being a landlocked city, Talis'Val does not have a harbour. Still, the capital have a fleet of barges as it does trades over the river. Districts of Talis'Val Listed below are the districts of Talis'Val. It may also include events and locations under the respective districts. Guild Quarter The Guild Quarter is the central district that houses the Council of Guilds, the governing body of the Republic, and is one of the oldest part of the capital. The district consists of the Champion's Hold and eight buildings each occupied by the eight main guilds of the Republic. The eight guilds are Guild of Alchemists and Brewers, Guild of Artists and Jewellers, Guild of Carpenters, Guild of Cookery, Guild of Masons, Guild of Potters and Glass, Guild of Smiths and Miners and Guild of Varied Merchants. Champion's Hold At the centre of the district is Champion's Hold, also known as the Government Building. It houses the high-ranking officials of the capital, including the Champion, and visiting dignitaries. Masons' Guild Hall The Guild Hall of the Guild of Masons is a recreation and exposition centre located at Guild Quarter. The Guild Hall serves as the main venue for the annual Feast of Stones. It made an appearance in Session 12, as the adventurers make preparations for the performance. It later appears in Sessions 16 and 17 for the Feast of Stones, as well as the assassination plot on Korak. Artisan's Rest Artisan's Rest is an arts and education district, and it is also a popular food and beverage hunt. Black Valley Brewery Black Valley Brewery is a tavern and brewery complex located at Artisan's Rest, operating only at night. The brewery is connected to an underground network of abandoned catacombs, including the Temple of Kord, where it serves as the base of operation of the Broken Sky's cell in Talis'Val. The brewery and its catacombs appear in Sessions 13, 14 and 15, where the adventurers infiltrate the brewery to solve the case of the missing tieflings. Elora escapes the brewery and seeks help from the city officials. A raid occurred and the Talis'Val cell is successfully shut down. Temple of Kord The Temple of Kord is an underground abandoned temple that worships Kord, connected by a series of catacombs linked to the Black Valley Brewery at Artisan's Rest. The temple appears in Session 14 and 15, serving as the main setting for the Trial of Strength. Dawn Square High quality goods and alchemists are common at Dawn Square. Open Locket TBA Pegasus Lodge Pegasus Lodge is a country club at Dawn Square. The lodge made an appearance in Session 12, as an accommodation arranged by the city officials for the adventurers to stay. Journeyman's Run Small and medium enterprises such as traders and start-ups are common at Journeyman's Run. Duck and Porter Duck and Porter is a tavern at Journeyman's Run managed by Kari Silverstone with her employee Sheng. The tavern appears in Sessions 10, 11 and 12, providing lodging for the adventurers and serves as one of the location under investigation in the case of the missing tieflings. Frowning Fox Farms TBA Unicorn's Patch Unicorn's Patch is a clothier at Journeyman's Run, managed by Enoran Swiftwind. The clothier serves as a clothing sponsor for Cam's performance at the Feast of Stones. Old Temple Way Religious institutions are commonly located in Old Temple Way. The Stacks The Stacks is an industrial district, as blacksmiths and tanneries are common in the area, providing manufactured goods for the city. Laughing Blacksmith TBA Lion's Pick TBA Whisper's Walk Whisper's Walk is a dilapidated district that houses graveyards and rundown religious structures, with Mornravens designated as the caretaker for the district. Before the Lightfall, in the old city, Whisper's Walk serves as a district of temples and graveyards, and blessed by clerics for the dead to remain at peace. After the Lightfall which caused the undead and spirits to be awakened, citizens of Talis'Val tends to avoid the district at night.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 02:21:59 It is also walled off from the rest of the city for extra precaution.Undead Whispers - HighRollers D&D: Episode 18 (25th June 2016) at 00:18:30 Whisper's Walk made an appearance in Session 18, where the adventurers enter the district in search for Trellimar's magical mask and a Scroll of Greater Restoration to restore revive Korak. However, they are caught in a task to eliminate the source hidden within the district that is disturbing the undead as it could potentially threatened the citizens of Talis'Val. Temple of Tharizdun The Temple of Tharizdun is an underground temple underneath Whisper's Walk. Now deserted, it was established by the cult followers of Tharizdun. It is also the one of the two known portals to the Underdark. The temple serves as the main setting for Sessions 19 and 20. Residents References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons